Problem: The graph below shows the number of home runs in April for the top hitters in the league. What is the mean (average) number of home runs hit by these players?

[asy]
draw((0,0)--(0,7)--(24,7)--(24,0)--cycle);
label("KEY:",(3,5));
fill((3,2.5)..(3.5,2)..(3,1.5)..(2.5,2)..cycle);
label("- one(1) baseball player",(14,2));
[/asy]


[asy]
draw((18,0)--(0,0)--(0,18));
label("6",(3,-1));
label("7",(6,-1));
label("8",(9,-1));
label("9",(12,-1));
label("10",(15,-1));
fill((3,.5)..(3.5,1)..(3,1.5)..(2.5,1)..cycle);
fill((3,2)..(3.5,2.5)..(3,3)..(2.5,2.5)..cycle);
fill((3,3.5)..(3.5,4)..(3,4.5)..(2.5,4)..cycle);
fill((3,5)..(3.5,5.5)..(3,6)..(2.5,5.5)..cycle);
fill((3,6.5)..(3.5,7)..(3,7.5)..(2.5,7)..cycle);
fill((3,8)..(3.5,8.5)..(3,9)..(2.5,8.5)..cycle);
fill((6,.5)..(6.5,1)..(6,1.5)..(5.5,1)..cycle);
fill((6,2)..(6.5,2.5)..(6,3)..(5.5,2.5)..cycle);
fill((6,3.5)..(6.5,4)..(6,4.5)..(5.5,4)..cycle);
fill((6,5)..(6.5,5.5)..(6,6)..(5.5,5.5)..cycle);
fill((9,.5)..(9.5,1)..(9,1.5)..(8.5,1)..cycle);
fill((9,2)..(9.5,2.5)..(9,3)..(8.5,2.5)..cycle);
fill((9,3.5)..(9.5,4)..(9,4.5)..(8.5,4)..cycle);
fill((15,.5)..(15.5,1)..(15,1.5)..(14.5,1)..cycle);
label("Number of Home Runs",(9,-3));
picture perpLabel;
label(perpLabel,"Number of Top Hitters");
add(rotate(90)*perpLabel,(-1,9));
[/asy]
Solution: The mean number of home runs hit by these players is calculated by finding the total number of home runs and dividing that number by the total number of players. From the graph, we get that there is a total of $$6\cdot6+7\cdot 4+8\cdot3+10=98$$ home runs among the top 14 hitters. Therefore, the mean number of home runs hit by these players is  $$\frac{98}{14}=\boxed{7}.$$